


Le Cadeau Parfait

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2017 [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: C'est donc compliqué, Et John, Gen, Les courses de Noël de dernière minute, Les jouets genrés aussi, Lestrade se fait salement clashé alors qu'il n'a rien demandé, Mais elleux iels cherchent la mouise, Par Sherlock
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Noël n'avait jamais été particulièrement attendu par Sherlock. Mais s'il pouvait encore comprendre l'attrait pour les guirlandes et les sapins, les achats de cadeaux, ça, ça restait définitivement hors de ses grandes capacités





	Le Cadeau Parfait

**Author's Note:**

> Et on continue en ce 14ème OS avec une nouvelle QPR, un peu de Johnlock qui font leurs achats (ce qui se résument surtout à "comment répandre du sel sur un peu près tout, par un détective consultant")  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly notre p'tit poulpe

Sherlock était déjà bien las quand il pénétra dans le magasin de jouets bondé du centre-ville, l'air conditionné et bien trop chaud lui soufflant horriblement dans le visage.  
\- John, tu sais que je vais être d'une inutilité affligeante, pourquoi tu m'as obligé à t'accompagner pour acheter le cadeau de Noël de Rosie.  
\- Parce qu'il était hors de question que je subisse les courses de Noël de dernières minutes seul, lui rétorqua le médecin en se saisissant d'un panier vide, à peine reposé par un couple pressé et chargé de cadeaux déjà emballés.  
\- C'est mesquin de ta part.  
\- Ne commence pas et aide-moi.  
C'est ainsi que les deux hommes se retrouvèrent au milieu des rayons de jouets, tentant de s'y retrouver entre les jeux de construction ("C'est désespérant de voir qu'on genre encore des jouets en 2017" "Sherlock ce n'est vraiment pas le moment"), les jeux de société ("Je refuse qu'on achète un cluedo tu serais insupportable") ou les déguisements ("On pourrait offrir ça à Lestrade, il ressemblerait enfin à un vrai policier").  
Pourtant, au bout de plusieurs heures, les deux compères se retrouvèrent à la sortie du magasin, essoufflés, épuisés, mais leurs recherches toujours infructueuses pour satisfaire Rosie.  
\- C'est son premier Noël, je pense pouvoir assurer qu'elle n'en aura aucun souvenir et que donc la présence de cadeaux n'est vraiment pas...  
\- For God's sake Sherlock, je vais quand même offrir quelque chose à ma fille pour Noël !  
Mais la bonne résolution de John perdit de l'ampleur face à la horde d'adultes pressés qui venaient, à leur tour, d'investir les rayons pour trouver de quoi mettre sur le sapin.  
\- On enverra Mrs Hudson ?  
\- On enverra Mrs Hudson.


End file.
